


Fishing

by Highlander_II



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the OTW Onlinecon's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/otw_onlinecon/718.html#comments">Hodgepodge Challenge</a> - House, Wilson, fishing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

"Why are we doing this again?"

"It's fun?" Wilson offered.

House scoffed, "Sitting on a dock, holding a pole, waiting for a water creature to be stupid enough to jump on the hook. Right."

"It's relaxing," Wilson tried again, watching the plastic bobber at the end of his line.

"My feet are wet, my back hurts and I'm getting a sunburn."

"Put on sunscreen."

"Don't like the smell."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're hot, you're wet, you're bored, you're in pain and you refuse to attempt to prevent skin cancer. If you're so miserable, why are you here?"

"Free beer."


End file.
